Together
by Dan Felton
Summary: Si algo caracteriza a los gemelos es que la mayoría del tiempo están juntos, aunque puede que no siempre sea así, Gabriel recuerda las tres veces en las que sus hijos decidieron separarse y la vez en la que no tuvieron elección. [Este One-Shot participa en el concurso #PrimeraVezMLB]


La primera vez en la que decidieron separarse fue a los cuatro años, Gabriel lo recuerda muy bien. Se encontraban visitando el hotel Le Grand Paris debido al cumpleaños de la hija de André.

—Entonces, ¿haz venido solo con tus pequeños?

Pregunta una mujer rubia, Gabriel intenta detectar malicia en su voz aunque termina encontrando simple y llana curiosidad, da un vistazo a la mujer, como diseñador de moda no puede evitar notar su belleza y figura estilizada, sabe que es modelo pues recuerda haberla visto más de una vez trabajando para su compañía, Audrey, quizá ese era su nombre.

—Si— contesta él—, Adelaide se encontraba un poco indispuesta, aunque Félix y Adrien estaban contentos de poder asistir a la fiesta. Cosas de niños, supongo.

Dice finalmente mientras se encoje levemente de hombros y da un sorbo a la copa de vino que le han ofrecido. Continúa charlando con la mujer que, para sorpresa suya, termina siendo la esposa de André y madre de la cumpleañera.

Él sonríe gentil antes de despedirse de ella, camina hacia uno de los mullidos sillones que la recepción del hotel ofrece, un leve dolor de cabeza se hace presente, esta cansado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, quizá no debió dejar a Adelaide sola en casa, por más que esta le hubiera convencido de que debía traer a los niños. Cierra los ojos durante un momento, antes de sentir un leve hundimiento en el sofá donde esta sentado, suelta un leve suspiro sofocado.

—¿Félix?

Pregunta, no recibe respuesta aunque sabe que es él, si hubiera sido Adrien directamente habría comenzado a hablar. Abre sus ojos encontrando una estampa que parece romperle el corazón, Gabriel no suele ser un padre afectuoso en público pero no puede evitar extender sus brazos para recibir a su lloroso hijo.

Félix finalmente se ha calmado, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas debido llanto, aunque en realidad no ha soltado más que pequeños suspiros amortiguados. Intenta preguntar por Adrien y el porqué de su llanto, aunque al final no tiene que hacerlo pues lo ve jugando alegremente con un oso de felpa junto a una pequeña niña rubia.

Gabriel comprende, es la primera vez que Adrien decide separarse de él, acaricia la espalda de su hijo, aunque parezca mentira Félix es el más sentimental y tímido de sus pequeños. Seguramente ha pensado que Adrien ya no quiere estar junto a él. Suspira.

La segunda vez en la que ambos se separan es irónicamente la primera en la que deben elegir un pasatiempo. Adelaide, su esposa, había traído folletos de diversos cursos con la intención de inscribir a sus pequeños en alguno de ellos, ambos ahora tienen seis años y parecen ser bastante hiperactivos en algunos momentos, razón por la que su madre ha decidido ocupar esa energía en cosas más productivas.

—¿Y bien?

Pregunta ella con una mirada resplandeciente, se encuentran en la sala de estar, con los folletos regados por el piso y los gemelos curioseando cada uno de ellos, no saben leer, al menos no correctamente pero parecen hacerse una idea por las coloridas ilustraciones de los mismos. Gabriel eleva una ceja curioso que le dirige a su mujer cuando un folleto de cocina va a parar en sus manos.

La mujer rueda los ojos y suelta un pequeño bufido divertida mientras toma el folleto de sus manos y se sienta junto a él.

—Vamos, cariño, no me digas que es muy femenino para los niños— intenta abrir la boca pero es silenciado rápidamente por la voz de su esposa—. Aunque claro un diseñador de moda no puede decir eso.

Gabriel le mira con sospecha, esa mujer sin duda será su perdición.

—¡Yo quiero este!

Grita Adrien de pronto, rompiendo la burbuja en la que el matrimonio Agreste se había sumergido, sostiene entre sus manos un folleto de esgrima. Gabriel lo toma. Al parecer Armand D'Argencourt había comenzado a dar cursos para niños, recuerda al esgrimista pues fue uno de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

—Bien.

Dice él mientras analiza más detenidamente los horarios que se encuentran dentro del folleto.

—¡Seremos caballeros, como los que aparecen en los cuentos que mamá lee! ¿Verdad, Félix?

Félix no contesta pues esta bastante concentrado en intentar leer el folleto que tiene entre sus manos. La sonrisa de Adrien decae.

—¿Félix?

Pregunta nuevamente en aquel tono de voz que Gabriel identifica rápidamente con problemas, dirige su mirada hacia su esposa, ambos asienten con la cabeza, tienen aquel brillo preocupado en sus ojos.

Félix levanta su mirada del folleto, la mirada de ambos gemelos se conecta durante algunos momentos teniendo una de aquellas pláticas en la que sólo ellos dos participan, ni Gabriel ni Adelaide les interrumpen.

Adrien suspira resignado mientras una sonrisa tímida se coloca en los labios de Félix. El primero se acerca curioso hacia su hermano tomando el folleto que tiene entre sus manos reconociendo rápidamente la figurilla de una bailarina en la portada. Ambos sonríen y se acercan hacia sus padres.

—Yo quiero este.

Menciona Félix mientras extiende tímidamente el folleto hacia su padre. Gabriel le mira durante unos momentos antes de tomarlo. Ballet, lee antes de soltar un suspiro. Su mujer sonríe a su lado mientras se recarga en su hombro izquierdo.

—Gran elección, cariño. Estoy segura que te encantarán las clases.

Dice ella mientras revuelve el cabello de sus hijos, Gabriel no sabe a quien de los tres se dirige realmente, aunque a notado que no le importa.

Ahí es cuando nota perfectamente los pequeños detalles, aunque Félix y Adrien están vestidos con el mismo pijama de gato son diferentes, bastante diferentes, piensa Gabriel.

Félix tiene el gorro colocado elegantemente en su cabeza con algunos mechones rubios escapando de él.

Adrien por su parte tiene el gorro abajo con su cabello alborotado y el pijama desarreglado.

Sonríe ante la estampa familiar que ocurre frente a él. Gabriel ríe levemente mientras besa la coronilla de su mujer y abraza a ambos gemelos que se han refugiado entre sus padres, piensa que es el hombre más afortunado por tener a su familia completa.

La tercera vez que se separan las cosas son diferentes, tan diferentes que termina siendo doloroso para ellos, Adelaide no esta, ha desaparecido dejando un vacío en el corazón de ambos gemelos. Gabriel se comporta diferente, más callado, más reservado y sobre todo más frío.

Las cosas ciertamente no son como antes y los gemelos ahora tienen trece años.

Félix es frío, reservado y algo introvertido, habla cuando es necesario y suele acatar las órdenes de Gabriel sin quejarse.

Adrien parece ser todo lo contrario aunque en realidad son bastante similares, él es amable con los desconocidos, reservado con las personas en las que no confía, que suelen ser todos menos Chloé y Félix, pero parece que las órdenes de Gabriel le molestan, ha comenzado a quejarse y revelarse en algunas ocasiones.

Nathalie, su secretaria, le informa que Adrien tiene deseos de asistir a la escuela, Gabriel se altera, aquella idea le parece aterradora pues no puede perder a otro integrante de su familia, no lo toleraría.

Medita en su estudio mientras bebe una copa de brandy, sus hijos han tomado clases particulares desde que tuvieron memoria, pensó que nunca seria un problema sin embargo ahora no esta tan seguro. Levanta su vista, posándola en un cuadro que retrata la belleza de su esposa.

—¿Qué harías tu Adelaide?

Murmura, mientras cierra los ojos, una migraña amenaza con aparecer. Suspira.

—Me haces tanta falta, cariño.

Se coloca de pie con convicción, toma el contenido de su copa de un solo trago mientras comienza a caminar, deja que sus dedos resbalen por el escritorio hasta que esté se acaba, se detiene finalmente frente al cuadro de su esposa, lo mira con dolor y anhelo durante unos comentos antes de recorrerlo y abrir una caja fuerte escondida, dentro se encuentran diversos artículos y recuerdos de sus últimos viajes, observa la fotografía de su esposa que se encuentra allí, detrás de un hermoso broche de pavo real, sonríe con melancolía mientras toma una pequeña cajita negra que se encuentra en el fondo.

Gabriel ha tomado una decisión, esta dispuesto a sacrificar todo con tal de tener a su esposa de vuelta.

Mientras eso sucede, Nathalie detiene a Adrien frente a Colegio Françoise Dupont, este, resignado, se adentra en el coche mientras le dirige una mirada acusatoria a Félix, traidor, aquella palabra no es dicha, aunque la verdad es palpable. Adrien esta resentido con él. Félix cierra los ojos y aprieta sus párpados durante unos momentos mientras repite en su cabeza, casi como un mantra personal, no dejare que esta familia termine por romperse.

Un atentando en París, la aparición de dos superhéroes y una disputa entre ambos gemelos son lo necesario para que Adrien asista por primera vez a la escuela.

Félix se siente traicionado y por primera vez experimenta la soledad de aquella manera, él asiste al colegio días después, aunque no puede sentarse junto a su gemelo, resignado se dirige a los últimos asientos y saluda desganado a un chico pelirrojo, la escuela apesta, es lo que piensa mientras recarga su mejilla en su mano izquierda y observa como su hermano es el objeto de discusión entre Chloé y otra chica.

La cuarta y última vez que se separan de forma significativa es a los diecisiete años, pero esta vez no tienen elección pues es inevitable que eso suceda.

Gabriel observa todo desde el marco de la puerta, Félix se encuentra pálido recostado en una camilla vistiendo una de esas batas de hospital que tanto dice odiar. Mira el cuerpo de su hijo y no puede evitar sentirse abrumado al ver las pequeñas manchas púrpuras extenderse por su piel. Su brazo izquierdo se encuentra en peor estado pues una mancha de mayor tamaño se encuentra abarcando su muñeca y nudillos. Gabriel cierra los ojos mientras la voz de su otro hijo inunda la habitación, relatando una de aquellas historias que Félix tanto adora.

—...¿Asustado" Murmuro Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

—Eso quisieras tú— Interrumpió Félix con una sonrisa que Adrien correspondió.

Ambos gemelos se miran, compartiendo una de aquellas pláticas en la que sólo ellos están presentes, Gabriel no se atreve a interrumpir, esperando pacientemente hasta que noten su presencia.

—Padre.

Es lo primero que escucha, no puede evitar sentir dolor ante aquello, las palabras son un duro golpe a su conciencia.

Padre, repite en su mente, no más papá.

Esboza una sonrisa triste mientras se acerca a la camilla.

—¿Cómo estás Félix?

Félix sonríe melancólico.

—He estado mejor.

Después de ello, los tres se enfrascan en una platica trivial.

Gabriel esta nervioso, mañana es la trasfusión de plasma y no puede evitar sentirse aterrado ante la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus hijos, Félix lo nota tiempo después extendiendo sus brazos tal cual lo hacía él cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, Gabriel se acerca cuidadoso antes de recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo, llorando silenciosamente. Adrien a su lado le acaricia la espalda en un intento de consolarlo, aunque es algo tonto puesto que lágrimas corren por sus propias mejillas, aterrado ante la idea de perder a su hermano, a su gemelo.

Félix comprende, están juntos, su familia esta junta después de tanto tiempo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo piensa en su madre, imagina su rostro cálido, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus cabellos rubios, Félix sonríe casi sintiendo las manos de su madre acariciar su rostro con suavidad como cuando él aun era un niño.

Juntos, repite en su mente antes de cerrar los ojos.

"¿Duele?" Esa pregunta tan infantil brotó de los labios del chico sin el que él pudiera impedirlo.

"¿Si morir duele? No, en absoluto" contesto Sirius ". Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido"


End file.
